Category talk:Species
Species (resubmittal) Category:Species to encompass all species. --Alan del Beccio 21:04, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Strong Support'. I've been wondering why we didn't have this already? something about, "all things living" or something? - AJHalliwell 06:41, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :*'Strong Support'. Same reasons as A.J. --From Andoria with Love 06:54, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Probably should add that this excludes those belonging to Category:Animals or Category:Plants. Those two can be made into sub-categories. --Alan del Beccio 07:51, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Ugh, since Alpha and Beta Quadrant species, Delta Quadrant species, and Gamma Quadrant species are so huge, maybe Species should be a supercategory, and the rest categories in their own right. --Alan del Beccio 07:59, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I don't think it needs to be subcategorised, the category could actually serve as an automated alphabetic list which would be too difficult to create in a conventional list -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:59, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Category:Species Possible subs: sentient species, non-sentient, etc.. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 22:01, 27 Dec 2004 (CET) :I would suggest life-forms instead, since "species" is a rather specific biological term. I agree with the split into "sentient" and "non-sentient", and then the subgroups that have already been established for those two. -- EtaPiscium 00:29, 28 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Life-forms might be a rather inclusive topic. I'd like to see a bit finer granularity. But I do agree that 'life-form' is a better choice than 'species'. Inasmuch as there's no list right now, I'd recommend deferring this category until some of the list based ones are up and running, and we have some experience to build on. -- Balok 02:02, 28 Dec 2004 (CET) :Which existing "List of ..." article should be the basis of this category? Please link to it in your suggestion, as explained above. Otherwise, please move your suggestion to another section. Thanks. (Clarification: I '''disagree' with this suggestion for technical purposes. I tried to define a relatively strict procedure with a narrow focus to allow the "least controversial" list categories to pass quickly. For this suggestion to belong in this section (instead of "Category tree suggestions", for example) a generic "List of species" should exist, which IMO is not the case.) -- Cid Highwind 00:41, 2004 Dec 28 (CET) ::Oh, in that case I think it's premature to create this category, since it doesn't correspond to any current list. -- EtaPiscium 00:52, 28 Dec 2004 (CET) ::There are the "List of X Quadrant species" articles, but I agree that these aren't the easiest lists. I also vote premature. -- Harry 16:58, 2 Jan 2005 (CET) :::I agree its premature, but heres my opinion anyway... :::*Life-forms ::::*Humanoid ''(This would list federation species and all others. The question is do shape-shifters go here...) ::::*flora & fauna (A List of all plants and animals mentioned in show, could be two, but as most only have a line written about them or the space is blank...) ::::*Other Life-forms (non-corporeal could be its own as there are so many, but this relates back to the same thing I said about flora and fauna. Includes non carbon based life-forms. Such as these could be subsets of the subset.) -- 20:23, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) ::::::Any further thoughts or should Category:Species suggestion be archived or resubmitted? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:43, 16 Mar 2005 (EST) Should there be additional subcategory/categories for aquatics? Was trying to figure out how many aquatic aliens there were from memory, a bit surprised to see subs like canine and feline are here, but not aquatic. Or reptilian, avian or insectoid. Probably a good thing there's no vulcanoid sub, though.Sly.Lupin (talk) 03:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC)